Ice Cream
by Lodovico
Summary: It's a hot day in the Barrens for a Blood Elf couple, so why not cool down with a nice scoop of ice cream? Lodvico and Alivan set off for some. One shot; YAOI and LEMON warning!


Barrens. Hot, not so much cool air. Dry lands.

Why the hell was he here? A dark brown haired Blood Elf was mounted on his trusty white talbuk, and beside him was a red-headed Elf male as well, this one on a pink feathered hawkstrider. The pair were going down a dusty road towards the east.

"So.. where th'fuck are we goin', Alivan? I fuckin' hate weather like this shit.. an' ya know it." complained the brunette, his good eye darting about their surroundings curiously. His right eye was concealed by a dark leather eyepatch. The red head --named Alivan-- simply turned his fel green gaze towards the other man, smiling cutely at him.

"Why, I just wanted us to go to Rachet, Lodovico~"

"...For wha', pray tell?" Lodovico would arch a brow.

"Goblins have delicious ice cream, that's why!" Alivan would giggle, shaking his head as locks of red hair fell over his face slightly. "Ice cream is perfect to eat, especially with weather like this!"

Lodovico simply arched a brow at first, soon afterwards he cracked a light smile to the Paladin.

"Yer fuckin' lucky tha' I love th'fuck outta shit like ice cream, an tha' I love ya." The Rogue would let out a sigh, leaning back against his talbuk as the creature gave a grunt in the middle of its trotting. A giggle came out of Alivan, waving a pale hand in dismissal. The pair would remain silent for a while now, the only things being heard now were the clopping sounds from Lodovico's talbuk, light scratches from Alivan's hawkstrider, and the sounds of the wild animals roaming in the area.

The Rogue grunted. Fucking heat. So irritating, especially with wearing leather. Hurry up. The Paladin sighed in happiness. Actually spending time with lover. Wonderful.

Finally, the small goblin town called Rachet came into sight. Random buildings, large mechanical items, and smoke billowing out of the pies that stuck out significantly. Lodovico and Alivan would approach a stable that stood beside a rather large building, and almost simultaneously they would slide off of their mounts, tying their reins on the wood. Almost immediately those creatures dipped their heads to the pails of water that stood ahead of them. Alivan brought a hand to his mouth, giggling as he watched their actions.

"My! They're sure thirsty." He spoke softly, his other hand reaching out to pat the hawkstriders's side gently, and in response the large bird gave a squawk in approval. Lodovico would just roll his eye at the man, a gloved hand wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Yeah yeah.. can we jus' hurry up before I fuckin' melt?"

"Oh, fine. So impatient!" Alivan pouted, though he still kept a smile upon his pale face. The men eventually hurried off into that same building where their mounts were parked beside. There, many tables and stools were spread out along the area, accompained by a few goblin females, dressed in that same garb that all the goblins usually wore. Leather clothing, engineering goggles, the smell of oil... such odd things.

As the couple peered about the area, they would approach a bar, which held many things besides drinks. Before any of them could make any sort of comment about their surroundings, a goblin woman sprang up from underneath the bar and jumped on the top, a toothy smile shown.

"Why, hello there, gentlemen!" she exclaimed, clasping her little green hands together.

"Hello!" Alivan squeaked in response.

"Uh... yeah, hi, I guess." Lodovico snorted.

"Oh, don't mind Lodo here, miss. He's just being a grumpybear today."

"Wha'? Am not, damnit!"

The goblin simply giggled at the two, shaking her head lightly. "No problem, sweetie! I've dealt with people worse than this prettyboy here." She reached an arm out to pinch at Lodovico's scarred cheek, this causing him to react with a growl. "Anyway, enough of this silliness here! Let's talk _business_." She snickered, grinning eagerly. "Wha would you handsomes like?"

"Oh! That ice cream that you guys have and occasionally sell on the holidays in the cities!" Alivan responded, and immediately Lodovico's ears perked up.

"Ah~ Our Tigule and Foror's ice cream? We've got only strawberry at the moment, if that's fine!" She placed her hands on her hips. "It's awfully hot today, so everyone's been buying all our ice cream."

"That's perfect. We both like strawberry the best, and always have!" Alivan would place an arm over Lodovico's shoulder. "Just two cones, that's it." He smiled. Lodovico said nothing for the moment, as he simply leaned against the red-head's shoulder.

"Well aren't you two a cute couple?" The goblin giggled. "Two cones, coming riiiight up. I'll be as quick as a zvhera with nitro boosts!" And with that, she quickly jumped off of the bar and quickly mad her way to some other room.

"So!" Alivan started, his eyes peering over to the Rogue. "Done being grumpy?"

"M'fine, damnit." Lodovico grunted. "...s'jus' kinda hot in 'ere too...are their fuckin' air conditions broke or somethin'?" His good eye would peer about his surroundings, as if trying to look for the said contraptions. He seemed so bothered by this temperature, yet Alivan looked completely normal, even with the wooly clothing he was wearing.

"Oh, stop complaining! Maybe if you wore things other than leather, you wouldn't be as hot!" The Paladin would place a small kiss to the Rogue's nose, this causing Lodovico to grunt. "And besides, we're not going to stay in here anyway. We're going to the inn because I _know_ the air condititions there aren't off or broken."

"Hmph. I hope so, 'cause this heat is pissin' me th'fuck off."

"I know, silly. You've only whined about it the past three times."

"Well shit! Ya know I ain' good with this kinda weather!"

"Just shush and wait for your --"

He was interrupted as the goblin female's voice rang out. "Hey, boys! Here's your cones!" She squeaked as she came waddling out of the other room with two cones of strawberry ice cream in one of her little hands. Immediately Lodovico would straighten himself up, his eye locked on those cones the whole time.

"So um..." Alivan started, a hand reaching into his right pocket. "How much s'it, now?"

"Ah, just ten silver! A little discount for cuties like you two." She pointed out, giggling. "Just don't tell anyone! Wouldn't want the whole population of Azeroth coming here and demanding discounts!"

Alivan said nothing, but this whole moment he was digging through his pocket. Though by the time he actually pulled something out of his pocket, Lodovico, out of nowhere, had slammed a hand onto the bar, and when the appendage was lifted, a few gold coins were revealed.

"Keep th'change." He simply stated, and immediately the goblin squealed in delight. "Alivan is a slow ass." As he said that, the female would quickly reach for the coins, holding her other hand with the cones out to Alivan.

"Ah! Thanks, boys! I also suggest you eat those at the inn across from here. Air cooler here is broken and the ice cream is only safe because we've got a Mage helping out. And plus the cooler there feels the best!" She explained, her eyes twinkling at the coins in her hand.

"We've figured as much." Alivan started, handing a cone over to the Rogue, which was instantly snatched. "Well, we'll be headed over there now! Thanks a lot, ma'am!"

"Oh no no, than YOU, boys!" She squeaked, waving a hand.

Finally, the three said their goodbyes, the goblin returning back to the room she was in earlier, and the Sin'dorei couple making their way to the building that was just right across.

"I wasn't TRYING to be slow, y'know, Lodo…" Alivan stated, his eyes squinting at the Rogue.

"Well." Lodo started, giving his ice cream a few licks. "I jus' wanted sleeve already, an' uhh, be nice t'th'lady, I guess."

In response, Alivan let out a playful gasp, a smile forming upon his face. "What's this now? You, actually being nice? The world is going to end!"

"'ey, 'ey." Lodovico snorted, pushing door open as they entered the said inn. "I can be nice anytime I wanted! An' plus she was th'one sellin' th'ice cream… so."

"Riiiight. You little fatty." Alivan giggled, eyes glancing around for a moment.

"Comin' from YOU, havin' tha' fuckin' gut of yers."

"Oh shut up!" Alivan's ears went pink in embarrassment, momentarily glancing down at his said 'gut'. Although it wasn't much, he had just a wee bit sticking out. "Hmph."

"Can I help ya guys?" said a deep voice, coming from their right. As the two turned their gaze towards the said direction, there stood a goblin man, dressed in a clean tuxedo. The two blinked curiously.

"Oh, um, yes! We'd like to rent a room… just uh,.. For one night, that's it." Alivan spoke quickly, taking a quick lick of his treat.

"Bah, I'll write it in later. The rooms in this hall," The goblin pointed a thumb behind him. "Are all open. Pick whatever. I'll check for the fee later." He nodded quickly, running off to a complete different direction and disappearing outside. Alivan and Lodovico simply looked at each other, arching their brows questioningly.

"Well… tha' was fuckin' quick as shit." Lodovico commented, scratching his head.

"More like odd. Wonder why the guy was in such a rush." Alivan shrugged.

Moments later the pair now found themselves in a fairly decent, and clean room. A bed of adequate size for more than one person, covered up neatly with a red sheet. There were a few small wooden tables, and on the stone floor was a large, blue rug with cushions and other pillows littered about. There were even two hookahs just sitting there, as if ready to be used. The walls didn't seem that plain either. On the bottom of them were small paintings of flowers, Horde and Alliance symbols.

"'ey…. This room ain' bad at all." Lodovico stated, and without warning he began to strip his upper clothing off.

"Lodo… what are you doing?" asked Alivan.

"Wha's'it look like m'doin'? M'jus' makin' m'self comfortable. I do need more coolin' off anyway." Lodovico said, finally taking off his leather chest piece and exposing his scarred chest, taut muscles also shown.

"Wait…" Alivan started, trying not to get too distracted by the sight of Lodovico's half naked body. "…You already finished your ice cream? Jeeze." He stared at his own ice cream cone, seeming to be pondering something. "And you call me a fatty."

"So?" Lodovico said, as he let out a content sigh as he moved over to the pile of cushions and pillows that were on the floor, and he plopped onto them lazily. "Shit." He said. "I need t'cool down faster." And as he said that, his eye would shut.

Cool down faster…?

Idea!

Alivan peered at his ice cream, then to Lodovico. "Well then." He spoke softly, quickly and quietly moving over to the Rogue, gazing at that scarred chest curiously. That hand that held the cone would tilt, and as that was done, the cone was tilting too. Slowly, bits of melted ice cream would drip onto Lodovico's chest. Instantly he hissed from the sudden coldness he felt practically piercing his chest, and he nearly sprang up.

"Oh SHIT tha' was fuckin COLD, Ali! Th'hell d'ya think yer do-- Gah!" The Rogue was interrupted the moment he felt a mouth on his chest, licking and suckling beginning to occur. "A-Alivan.. Wha' are you.. Nnnh.." He shuddered from the red head's sudden actions, chills shooting throughout his body. More of that strawberry ice cream was dripped onto his chest, and the Paladin would continue to lick it off.

"Mmm… Lodo~" Alivan called out, smirking slightly as his tongue ran across his lover's chest. "I've always loved ice cream, and this just makes me love it more." As he said that, a bit of ice cream dripped onto the Rogue's nipple, and before Lodovico could try to react from how cold and sensitive that was, Alivan's warm mouth closed over that nipple, licking away the sweet cream and proceeding to suckle, this causing a small groan to escape Lodovico's lips. His eye would open, looking down at Alivan's motions. Simply watching what the other was doing, simply aroused him even more.

Ice cream. Very wonderful indeed.

The Paladin's free hand would graze over Lodovico's pants, the appendage moving to the other's crotch.

"My, my. Someone's quite hard." He commented, squeezing at the said area gently. A simple grunt came out of Lodovico, his hips swaying in response to the touch. "Fuck… Alivan." He growled lowly.

"Mmmh?" Alivan giggled lightly, using that same hand to undo Lodovico's pants with ease. He thought of how funny this was now.. He remembered how hard it was for him to do such things the first time they actually had intercourse.

The trousers were now gone, as well as the Rogue's boxer briefs and boots. He was completely naked in front of Alivan. His erection of course hadn't got unnoticed. He seemed fully hard at this point, the head of his length swelling. Lodo would peer at Alivan, his cheeks shaded with a light pink in a bit of embarrassment.

The Paladin liked this feeling of dominance. For once he felt like he was in complete control of this all. After a moment of gazing at Lodovico's hardened cock, he went back to dripping the last bit of ice cream onto the Rogue, some of it coming dangerously close to his cock, although he instantly licked that little mess up. This of course gave him the excuse to have his face so close to that large, hardened length that he enjoyed so. His tongue would drag along that flesh, and in response Lodovico would sway his hips about, eager for more.

Another idea.

"Ah ah ah~" Alivan spoke out, finally lifting his head up. "You won't get what you want so easily." And as he said that, his tongue would lap up the last bit of ice cream that was still in the cone, and he placed that cone aside. The red head quickly climbed on top of Lodo, head leaning in to lock his lips over the Rogue's, and there, that last bit of ice cream was traded back and forth between their mouths, tongues entwining and such. For the first time in a long time, Lodovico actually whimpered out to Alivan. A sound he never really did much. Oh, how pleased Alivan was beginning to feel. He too began to grow hard within the confinements of the cloth trousers that covered him up. Of course Lodovico noticed this, and he would slowly sit up, his hands clutching at the ends of his lover's shirt.

"Please…" Lodo whispered out, tugging at the shirt. "I fuckin' need ya." And with that, Alivan nodded, lifting his arms up.

"Then let /me/ take you." The Paladin whispered back in response while Lodovico began to peel clothing off. He said nothing, but nodded to Alivan as the shirt was removed. Although Alivan did not feel as hot as Lodo did, it still felt good to have his own chest exposed to the cool air… but he knew he wouldn't feel 'cool' for long. The red head would pull away from his mate and sat back, leaning back against his arms. As he did this, Lodovico would right away move in to reach for the man's pants, tugging the article of clothing down with ease. Before he knew it, Alivan now found himself fully nude in front of the Rogue, his own erection quite large as well. He would spread his pale legs, tilting his head and looking to Lodovico with half lidded eyes.

"What do you want?" Alivan called out, hooking a finger towards himself.

"Nnnh… you, damnit." Lodovico replied, slowly snaking himself in between the Paladin's legs and laying somewhat. His hand reached over to grasp at Alivan's length; almost immediately Alivan would rock his hips with a small groan, as if attempting to thrust into that hand. Lodovico simply smiled as he stroked the already throbbing length slowly, and leaned his head in, lips parting to take the head of that length into his mouth, this causing his mate to instantly tense up.

"Ooooh.. Lodo~" He purred, placing a hand to the top of his lover's head, and urging him on. Of course, Lodovico obliged as his eye fluttered shut, and soon his tongue began to drag along the sensitive head, tasting him for the first time in ages. "Nnnh…" Alivan's hand clutched at the rug he was sitting on, waves of pleasure beginning to hit him. Lodovico seemed even more aroused as he would listen to the moans and huffs that would come out of Alivan, this of course encouraging the Rogue to do more. His head would move down, his mouth taking more of Alivan's cock into his mouth, lips locking around it to start his suckling. The Paladin arched his back sensually, soft moans escaping his lips as his length throbbed in that warm, wet mouth.

"Th-That's… nnngh.. Enough now." Alivan stammered, that same hand that was on Lodovico's head would pull him off with a loud pop. The Rogue would pout his bottom lip at Alivan playfully, his eyes locked upon the other's intently.

"Aww.. So soon? I wasn' done~" Lodovico snickered, tracing a finger along the underside of Alivan's length, which was now coated with his lover's saliva.

"Shut up and lay on your back." The red head would command Lodovico, hands suddenly moving to the Rogue's shoulders and pushing him back, of course the Rogue would allow this, as he fell back against the cushions once more, gazing up at Alivan.

"Oh, yer finally gonna fuck me?

"Blame ice cream."

What?

Didn't make much sense… but before Lodovico could even think about it, he suddenly felt Alivan's bare body climb on top of him. Their lengths pressed against each other, and then the process of frotting began. Lodovico's arms would quickly wrap around Alivan's neck, tilting his head back with load groans of pleasure. The Paladin too was moaning, his moans seeming to harmonize somewhat with the Rogue's. Their lengths throbbed against one another, precum leaking about and making movements slick. The more this continued to go on, the more intense it became with each passing moment, as Alivan would press himself even more firmly against Lodo. This sheer friction was driving the both of them near insane, but this all felt so damned good. Lodovico's eye would peer up at Alivan, the look of slight desperation in them. Alivan simply smiled, lips occasionally parting and quivering due to the pleasure he continued to receive.

"Jus' fuck me," Lodovico hissed, arching his back. "I can' stand this… nngh."

"Hmm?" Alivan chuckled lightly as he reluctantly pulled his lower body away from Lodo's. Though soon after, he would sit on his knees somewhat and situated himself in between the Rogue's legs. Pale hands would grab at Lodovico's legs, which had seemed to shake a bit. After all, this was the first time that Alivan was actually topping Lodovico. Thinking about what Lodo had done to him in the past, Alivan lifted Lodo's legs and placed them over his shoulders and proceeded to scoot in closer, the head of his still soaked length pressing against Lodo's backside. Again, the Rogue arched his back, and even moved himself down, attempting to slide himself onto his lover's meat. Alivan shuddered, his eyes squinting as he would move his hips forward, his cock now actually pressing firmly to that tight entrance of Lodovico's. he chewed on his lip, seeming hesitant at first. His ears folded back, watching his lover's expressions as he finally did a sharp thrust, fully hilting himself into Lodo.

"Ah!" Lodovico hissed in surprise, removing his hands from Alivan to move them onto the rug below him, clawing lightly at it. Alivan's entire body shook from this new feeling he was experiencing. Gods be damned, Lodovico was tight. Finally, he would pull his hips back, until only the head of his cock remained inside of the other, and again he pushed himself into the man once more, this causing another small cry to come out of the Rogue.

"Nnnh… L-Lodo.." Alivan stammered, lips remained parted as he continued his light thrusts. "A-Ah.. I love you.." He moaned out, his breath shaking and peering down at Lodo, who was also moaning along with the Paladin. The Rogue's brows lowered, and his own cock throbbed and swayed about each time Alivan thrust into him.

"F-Fu…uuck-- Alivan.. Kiss me." Lodo whimpered out, moving his legs off of Alivan's shoulders so he could do so. Right away, Alivan would lay on Lodovico gently, his stomach pressing against that pulsating length of his mate. Lips would press against each other firmly, muffled moans going on as the red head had still went on with his thrusts that eventually began to grow harder and increase with speed. The inner walls of Lodo's backside tightened around that delicious length, this making all movements more intense and slowly becoming raw. However, Lodo didn't mind this so much. In fact, he seemed to even enjoy the sexual pain that was going on.

Alivan drew his hips back, nearly slipping out of the Rogue's ass before slamming himself back inside quite deeply, which would cause the both of them to cry out from the sudden roughness. The Paladin would lift himself up slightly, so that he was hovering over his lover now. He bowed his head a bit, locks of his red hair falling over Lodovico's torso and face. He bit down on his bottom lip as his hips would rock back and forth, meeting with his lover's taut flesh.

Lodovico threw his head back, his eye tightly shut as he continued to take in the red head's fuckrod. He would even begin to move along with Alivan's movements, practically riding him and just simply increasing pleasure received. The Rogue's cock was then suddenly grabbed by Alivan, who immediately stroked him and firmly along with his thrusting.

"Agh… ha! A-Alivan.. Yer gonna.. Nnngh! Make me.."

"Mmmh~ Isn't that… the point?"

True…

A sudden sharp thrust, more harder than usual, which made the Rogue yelp, his hands now clutching hard at the rug. Alivan pressed himself deeply into Lodovico, and kept himself there, now swaying his hips side to side, rubbing against Lodo's prostate now.

That was it.

"A-Alivan..! I-I.. ahhn…!!"

Lodovico arched his back to a near impossible angle, as he released, thick spurts of his hot speed spilling into Alivan's hand, and onto himself. Which each spurt that occurred, the Rogue's body would twitch. Unable to take it anymore, Alivan would suddenly do what his lover had done to him in the past. Hands were placed on Lodovico's legs, as the Paladin then began to thrust with all his might and with such speed, that it even surprised Lodovico, whom was squirming now and even nearly shouted with pleasure. That was enough to set the red head off, as his hips would slam against the Rogue's, and his own orgasm began to occur as well. Alivan bit down hard on his bottom lip to stifle his own noises as his own seed would spill into Lodovico's ass.

"Nnnmph..! O-Oh.. Lodo.." Alivan whimpered, slowly pulling himself out of the Rogue and watching as his semen was dribbling out of that ravaged entrance. The both of them were practically coated in sweat, and were breathing heavily.

"Fuck, Ali.. Van.. How th'hell did ya learn t'fuck.. So damned good?" Lodovico said as his eyes opened up and met with Alivan's, a simple, weak smile forming upon his face.

"From you, silly~" Alivan purred as he would move off of Lodo, soon moving to the Rogue's side and wrapping an arm around him, the other arm held up to look at the bit of semen that was spilled in his hand. The man smiled as he raised those fingers to his lips, licking away all those fluids in an almost seductive manner. Lodovico, of course, was watching this all and merely grunted in response. "I hope I did good." Alivan whispered as he leant over Lodovico to place his lips over the other's gently. "Ah, I love you."

"Nnh. I love ya too." Lodovico responded after returning that soft kiss. "An' of course ya did… g'damn s'jus' been a while since--" Creeeeeaaak.

The door opened.

"…Lodo?" called out a younger voice, as an Elven boy who appeared his mid twenties peeked his head into the room. Locks of dark hair covered his face, and oddly enough, he didn't have those typical fel green eyes. His jaw nearly dropped, and his nose began to bleed as he saw the sight of the two naked men. "AH!" "LODEN!" Lodovico shouted as he quickly attempted to cover himself with the cushions beside him. "Have ya EVER fuckin' heard of knockin'?! Get OUT!" The Rogue's face flushed with embarrassment.

And he was already out.

"Alivan?" Lodovico called out, looking beside him to see no red headed Paladin beside him.

"LODO! Why didn't you tell me visitors were coming?!" Alivan said from behind Lodovico. The Rogue turned his gaze to find the Paladin hiding from one side of the bed that was nearby him. "He saw me NAKED!"

Holy shit he's fast.

"I didn' know people were fuckin' comin'! An' LODEN of all people!"

Gaaaaasp.

"Your SON saw his own father doing that! Oh! Poor thing! I need to apolo--"

"No! He shoul' be learnin' to kn--"

"Just shush and get dressed."

Meanwhile outside the room…

"Did ya just REALLY walk in to your dad fuckin'?" grunted a peculiar, blonde elf male who was right beside Loden, slapping his forehead.

"Lyu!" squeaked Loden, his ears drooping. "How was I supposed to know I'd see that?"! The Priestling lowered his head, blushing furiously. "I just wanted to have ice cream with him.."

"Forget 'im. We can go." Lyu rolled his eyes. "And 'sides. It could've been worse. They could've saw _us_."

"Wait… what?" Loden gasped.

"Ehhh. How 'bout some ice cream, now?" He winked towards the boy.

Oh, the wonders of ice cream..

Very wonderful.


End file.
